1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to dispensing packages. More particularly the subject invention relates to a dispensing package having a storage reservoir and a dispensing channel to facilitate removal of the package's contents through a single opening created in the dispensing channel.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Today's lifestyle demands convenient, economical and size conscious packaging of materials that are used in everyday life. Availability of small convenient packages is especially relevant to the lifestyle of individuals who frequently travel. Small convenient packages simplify packing. Also, in the event an individual has forgotten certain necessary items, they can be inexpensively provided in hotel rooms. Small packages of liquid soap, shampoo, conditioner, and other viscous fluid materials have been widely manufactured, but are consistently difficult to open and typically are used only a single time. That is, either all contents are removed once a package is opened, or the partially filled package is discarded because, once opened, it becomes too messy to be handled conveniently.
In addition to offering convenience, flexible single-use packages have attributes which are becoming increasingly important in today's environmentally conscious world. Specifically, they require substantially less fabrication material than bottles, and can be manufactured from biodegradable materials.
The packaging of liquid products in heat sealable dispensing enclosures by high-speed production techniques; and equipment is a well-developed art. Heat sealed, packaged products are generally referred to as having a "form-filled" sealed construction, and are sometimes characterized as "form-and-fill" packages. Such packages can be fabricated in a wide variety of shapes and configurations. For example, three basic pouch configuration types are known as pillow type, three-sided seal type, and four-sided seal type. Pillow type packages are constructed from a single sheet, and are provided with a top and a bottom seal along a vertical seam which can take the form of a thin seal or a lap seal. Three-sided seal type packages are usually formed from a single sheet and include a a top seal, two opposed side seals, and a bottom fold. Four-sided seal type packages are constructed from one or two sheets and include a top seal, a bottom seal, and two opposed side seals.
Single-layer sheets or multi-layer laminate sheets can be used in fabricating heat sealable packages. In either form, oppositely disposed sealable faces generally are comprised of heat sealable thermoplastic materials such as polyethylene or polypropylene. Where laminates are used, the inner layer may be polyethylene, while the outer layer may be cellophane, paper, polyester, metallized polyester, aluminum foil or the like. Heat sealable laminates comprising three or more layers are sometimes referred to as having a "sandwich" structure or configuration.
Use of moderately thick thermoplastic films as heat sealable packaging materials, as well as use of materials such as linear low density polyethylene and high strength polyester in fabricating heat sealable laminates, have resulted in packages with excellent sealing and barrier resistance properties. However, use of these materials often results in packages that are extremely difficult to open. The problem is aggravated when an individual's hands, and particularly, the fingers, are wet or oily. Previously, this problem has been addressed by providing a "starter tear" cut in a peripheral seal of a package. For example, a slot or notch is provided in a peripheral seal to act as a guidance means for tearing open a heat-sealed package. Because starter tear cuts are produced by a hot knife or blade, a resulting slot or notch has a tendency to reseal itself. Moreover, the utility of a starter tear cut depends on the cut depth which is limited by the width of the peripheral seal. Also, starter tear cuts do not substantially alleviate problems associated with opening tear-resistant packages when an individual's fingers are wet or oily.
My prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,404 ("404"), is directed to the problem of opening tear-resistant packages, particularly when fingers are wet or oily. The invention provides for a peripherally sealed dispensing package and an inner seal disposed within a central portion of the package. The inner seal includes an aperture extending therethrough which may be used to tear the package open for removal of its contents. The aperture assists in opening the package so that the contents from the main body of the package may be dispensed through two openings created along a sealed edge of the package. However, the "404" patent does not address the problem of providing a package which can be easily opened under such conditions, and which then allows a measured quantity of its contents to be dispensed more than once.
Thus, there remains a need for a reliable, inexpensive, and environmentally compatible package which is not limited to a single usage but which can repetitively dispense a measured quantity of a material contained within the package.